Book Signing
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Brucas Oneshot-Brooke is in living in NY running her company, Lucas is in town for a book signing...takes place before season 5, the in between years we didn't get to see...Lucas is not dating Lindsey.


i have an update coming soon for "You're My Forever," but i had an idea for a Oneshot. Hope you guys like it xo

* * *

Walking onto her floor of the Clothes Over Bro's building, Brooke quickly hung up with someone on the phone asking about invoices. She then directed her attention to her assistant, taking her coffee, "extra foam right? It has not been a good morning and last time there wasn't extra foam and..."

"There's extra foam," Millicent replied with a reassuring smile. "Victoria wants you ready by 7 sharp tonight, she said to call her to verify your outfit and she wants you with a date. Also, the magazine has a cover they need you to approve and there's a stack of articles on your desk." She gestured to stack of papers sitting on Brooke's desk as they walked into her office. "You have a few other messages I took down and today's paper you requested."

"Thank you Milli," she said as she watched her assistant retreat, "oh and tell Victoria I'll be ready by 7, but I don't want her to be, this is my dinner, not hers."

"She's not gonna like that."

"Too bad, it's my company." And with that Millicent was off, leaving Brooke alone in her office. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the list of papers. Going through each message, occasionally sipping her coffee. When she got to the newspaper, she nearly spit her drink out all over it. Lucas was in town for a book signing. She smiled thinking about how far he'd come. She was proud. She had to see him while he was here, she'd be kicking herself for days if she didn't.

She read further finding out where and when his signing would be. Buzzing Milli, she had her free an hour today from 1-2. Brooke smiled to herself contently, all the stress of the morning washing away. She was going to see Lucas.

* * *

One o'clock rolled around and Brooke found herself walking down the streets of New York. The book store the signing was at happened to be right across the street from her building.

She stopped outside the window of the store briefly, peering in to see what she could expect. There he was, his blond hair slicked back, green eyes sparkling, and that smile that still made her melt. Suddenly she didn't know if this was the best idea. She hadn't realized how much she still ached for Lucas until she saw him. She couldn't just stand here and she knew she wouldn't get anything done if she just went back to work, so she decided to go in.

The place was pretty small, had a cozy set up. A little coffee hut in the back corner, a nook to sit and read at by the window. There weren't too many people there yet, Lucas and a bookstore employee still setting up. A few girls standing and asking him questions, gawking as he smiled and signed their books. Once they stopped giggling and looked down at their signed books in awe, Brooke decided she'd make her presence known.

Walking up to the table she cleared her throat getting the blonds attention. He looked at her with shock, but that quickly changed to excitement. Going round the side of the table he hugged her tightly, causing the giggle twins to glare. "Brooke Davis," he said pulling away slowly, "I've miss you." And he had, more than he'd ever care to admit to anyone. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you were doing a signing and decided to stop by and get my book signed," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? That's it? Just wanted to get your book signed?"

"Ok and maybe to say hi. Especially considering I don't actually have your book for you to sign," she laughed a guiltily.

"Ouch, that hurts," he joked, picking up a copy of his book. Opening to the first page he wrote her a little note and signed his name. "Here, now you do. I guess asking if you've read it is pointless since you don't own it?"

"Well I do now," Brooke smiled, gesturing to the book she was now holding. "I will read it, I promise, I just haven't had time."

"Right, miss big time designer. You've come so far with your company, I'm proud of you," Lucas said nudging her playfully.

"Thanks Luke. You too, with your book, it's really great."

They stood there for a minute, smiling at each other, taking in the moment. It felt so good to just be near each other again. They could have stayed that way all day and probably would have if it weren't for the crowd slowing coming in and the store worker trying to break Lucas from his trance. "Why don't you hang out, we can catch up while I sign," he caught Brooke looking down at her buzzing phone with furrowed brows. "Only if you have time, I know you're busy."

Seeing 'Victoria' flash across the screen, she hit ignore for the third time and decided to turn her phone off. "That sounds fun, we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Before either of them knew it, it was five. The signing long over, they were sitting at the bar of the coffee hut, laughing and talking about the past. Their hands would touch occasionally; they would share looks remembering the time they once spent together. Lucas's phone then started buzzing in his pocket. "It's my editor, I have to take this," he said as he stood up and walked outside. Brooke sat there waiting, pulling out her own phone remembering she had turned it off; knowing her mother would be having a fit. As the device came back on, she saw that she was right, 10 missed calls and a ton of messages, most from Victoria, a few from Milli, and two from department heads of the company. Debating on calling any of them back, she opted to just listen to the messages. It was then that she realized what time it was. That's when Lucas made his way back over to where they were sitting. "Sorry, she wanted to check in to see how the signing went. I didn't realize how late it was, do you wanna grab something to eat?"

Everything in her was screaming yes, but if she blew off tonight, she knew she'd be in trouble with more than just Victoria. "I can't, I have a work party thing I have to go to," she said with an apologetic smile. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she quickly added, "you can come if you want. I mean they want me to have a date anyway. Not that it would be a date, but you could be my plus one." She wasn't really sure how to handle their 'situation.' They were friends, that's it. At least that's what her head told her. Her heart saying something else completely.

"Yeah, that could be fun," he smiled causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Ok, sounds good. Um, do you need a suit? Why don't you stop by my place at around six and I'll have stuff for you, we have to leave around seven, but I think it'll take me longer to get ready than you," she quickly put her information in his phone and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the bookstore.

Pulling out her phone, she called Millicent to make sure there would be a nice outfit for Lucas waiting at her apartment later.

* * *

When he got to her apartment, Lucas paced a little nervously before knocking. He didn't really know why, this was Brooke. But that's when it hit him, that that was why he was so nervous, this was Brooke. He was so happy to see her this afternoon; he didn't think the smile had left his face since. After finally knocking, he waited a few minutes, the door opening to reveal Brooke in a white towel, her hair and makeup half way done. "Hey broody, come on in. I'm almost done getting ready." He followed her into the room, trying not to stare at her in her half naked state. Leading him into her guest room, she smiled, "this stuff is for you," she gestured to the suit hanging and tie and shoes on the bed. "The tie matches my dress, which I need to go put on," she laughed lightly, before exiting the room, to finish getting ready.

Lucas began to take of his jeans and tee shirt to put on the nice suit she had gotten him. After he was dressed, he put on the shoes and attempted to tie his tie, although wasn't having much luck. He started fidget with the tie, while he explored her apartment. It was nice, big. Too big for one person he thought. Stopping in her living room, he started to look at the pictures she had hanging on the walls, resting on the shelves around the tv. There weren't many, but there were enough to tell him that she missed being at home. A few pictures of the gang, her and a Peyton, her, Peyton, and Haley at the classic, and then his smile widened seeing the one of the two of them and his mom. He loved how close she was to his mom and thought maybe he could encourage a trip back to Tree Hill.

Hearing the sound of heels on the hardwood, Lucas turned around. His breath catching in his throat as he took her in. She looked stunning. Wearing a low cut green dress on, that hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was in a loose bun, with curls framing her face. He was frozen, unable to say or do anything as she approached him. "You clean up nice," she smiled, taking his tie in her hands, "let me." He stood there trying to steady his breathing as she tied a perfect knot and smoothed down the front of his tie. "There, ready to go? The car should be here any minute."

He nodded, not trusting himself with words right now. For someone who was a best selling author, he sure sucked at knowing what to say, especially when it came to the girl in front of him. Grabbing her small purse, Brooke headed for the door, Lucas following behind her closely. She went to open the door, but he stopped her from leaving, "You look amazing," he finally managed to get out, before gesturing for her to go. He just had to say it before they left the apartment, before all the craziness of the night hit and he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

When they got to the party, Brooke's phone began to buzz and she once again hit ignore, seeing 'Victoria' flash across the screen. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with her tonight. Getting out of the limo, camera's flashed, taking in the arrival of the company's most important member. Brooke took Lucas's hand in hers, leading him inside, thinking she should have warned him about the reporters. "Sorry about that, there's always media coverage at these sort of things, I should have told you."

"No, it's fine, was just a little unexpected. You really are a big shot," he said half serious, half joking. Then he smiled to himself realizing her hand was still in his.

Throughout the night, people had come up to talk to Brooke, couples, business men, reporters who got the ok to ask questions. He listened to her answer questions, watched her get excited about her new line, and laugh at something one of the girls from the magazine said. Instead of feeling like an outsider watching Brooke in her world, Lucas felt proud. He loved hearing her talk about her line and what was next for her company; he looked around and couldn't believe that everything here, this party was for her.

Brooke excused herself, after a few more questions, taking Lucas to their table. "Sorry, I invited you and I've barely talked to you." She ran her hand over his arm and smiled, "but I'm really glad that you're here."

"I'm glad you invited me. It's pretty cool to see you in control and people talking to you about your company. You've come a long way Brooke Davis." He lifted up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. He sat their contently, holding it in his, as they talked. She was tired of talking about her company, she felt like that's all she did. So they talked about him, about their friends back home, and he even shared ideas about his new book. She realized in that moment how much she truly missed have Lucas around, and how much she didn't want tonight to end.

* * *

They had sat talking most of the night until they were the last one's to leave. Brooke who was almost never the last person to leave anything, couldn't believe how long they had stayed. They were walking into her apartment, giggly, after a few glasses of champagne. She took his hand, leading him into the kitchen, getting out two glasses and grabbing another bottle. He sat at the island smiling to himself as he watched her. He didn't know if it was liquid courage, the fact that they had spent the day together, or both, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Getting up from his spot in the kitchen, he walked over to where she was standing, pouring them drinks and laced his arms around her waste. When she turned around to face him, he dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. And just like that, everything stopped for both of them. It was like coming home. Brooke snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her up, sitting her on the counter, her legs looping around his waste. Brooke ran her arms down his back, un-tucking his dress shirt from his pants. They pulled apart slightly, foreheads resting together, each seeing the hunger in the others eyes. "Bedroom," she whispered her voice more husky than usual. He slid her off the counter and carried her off to her desired destination.

* * *

Laying wrapped in each other, sheets draped over them, Brooke ran her hand softly over Lucas's arm. "I missed you," he placed a small kiss on her shoulder and she smiled.

She didn't want to say anything, didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had to know how long she had him for. Truth was, she missed him too and knew she would miss him even more once he left. "How long are you in town for?" she asked trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"A few days," he answered, wrapping his arm around her tighter. He didn't want to think about leaving her either, but a few days went by pretty quick. "Why don't you come back to Tree Hill with me?" He figured he could use his leaving as a bargaining chip to get her to come home. He knew she missed everyone, even if she wouldn't admit it. He could sense how lonely she was in her material world and it killed him.

"I don't know Luke, I have…"

"I know you're busy," he said cutting her off, "but you deserve a few days off. Everyone back home would love to see you, Haley, Nate, Mouth, Jamie. You know he'd love to see his Aunt Brooke." He knew he was guilting her into it, but if it helped make up her mind, he didn't care. He kissed the side of her neck, hoping to influence her more. He knew it was working when he felt her giggle and squirm in his arms.

"We'll see, I'm not making any promises, my schedule is crazy for the next week." Brooke wanted to go home, she'd love see everyone, but she knew it wasn't that easy. She had a company to run and a pain in the ass mother to deal with. Lucas nodded, then continued kissing her neck, tracing the line up to her lips. He was going to make every second of these three days worth it.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up to a shirtless Lucas in her kitchen, trying to put together breakfast for the two of them with the little food she had; luckily she had eggs. "Morning," she said walking in and sitting at the island, watching him cook.

"Morning pretty girl," he smiled at her from his spot at the stove, then turned back to pay attention to what he was doing. Plating the eggs and placing them in front of her, "sorry it's not anything fancy; you didn't have much to work with."

"Hey it's my fault for not shopping right?" she laughed, taking a bite. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," he said taking her left hand in his, "when you come stay with me, I promise I'll go all out."

She smiled, then looked down. "Luke…"

"I know, I know, you have to check your schedule," he was cut off by the buzzing of her phone again. "Who keeps calling you?"

"It's just work stuff," she hit ignore and few seconds later it began to buzz again.

Sick of the constant buzzing, Lucas reached across the counter and answered it, "Brooke Davis's phone," he said trying to ignore the annoyed look coming from the woman sitting across from him.

_"Who is this and where is Brooke?"_

"Brooke is a little busy right now, can I take a message?"

"Lucas, give me my phone!" he heard Brooke yell and try to reach over to get her phone back.

_"I don't know who you are, but Brooke has a company to run and doesn't have time for…" ***click***_

Brooke trying to pull the phone out of his hand, one of them hit the 'end' button by accident, hanging up on the person on the other end. "Lucas," she looked at the phone, then back to him, "you just hung up on my mother."

His face dropped slightly, and he felt guilty. He just figured she needed to lighten up a little; it was obvious she worked to much. Seeing the look on his face, she couldn't be mad and actually she found the whole thing kind of funny. Knowing Victoria was probably throwing a fit and would let her have it the next time she saw her, but right now she didn't care. Brooke starting giggling, causing Lucas to look at her like she was crazy, but the more she laughed, the more he felt the whole situation get lighter and he began laughing. It was nice to just relax and not be so serious all the time, Brooke knew this is what she needed and that saying goodbye to Lucas would be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Three days had now gone by and Lucas was going back to Tree Hill. Brooke wished she could at least go to the airport to say goodbye. But since she had taken the last few days off to spend with him, she had a stack of papers to go over on her desk. That also of course included a very long lecture from Victoria. "Brooke, you have a multi-million dollar company to run, you cannot just take time off to shack up with some boy…" As her mother continued to talk, Brooke stopped listening, thinking about that boy. Lucas Scott, the one boy she would give it all up for. So what was she doing here? She looked down at the new wallpaper she set on her phone, a picture of her and Lucas that they took yesterday in central park. She couldn't help but smile to herself. "Brooke, Brooke! Are you even listening to me? Don't you care about this company at all?"

She looked up at Victoria for the first time since she started her rant, "of course I do, mother, but…"

"Then no but's, you need to get your head in the game Brooke. I need your new designs; you can work on them on your long flight to Milan. I have to go; I have a meeting with a few new investors. That assistant of yours has proven good for something and arranged your flight plans, she also packed your suitcase, so you will go directly from the office to the airport." Brooke nodded as Victoria walked out of the room and rolled her eyes. Vacation was over.

* * *

Once at the airport, Millicent handed Brooke her boarding pass and looked at her a little uncertain, "are you sure about this? Victoria isn't going to like it."

"I'm sure. Here," Brooke said handing Milli her phone, "I'll get a new one when I get to town and call you from it, I could really do without the headache of my mother for a few days." The two women laughed, before Brooke hugged her assistant, "Thank you."

With that, she headed towards the terminal. Brooke grinned, walking over to the benches, "Is this seat taken?" she asked receiving a shocked but excited look from the person next to her. The blond stood up, took her in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finally pulling away slowly, a smile resting on his lips.

"You were right, it's time to come home," Brooke answered, a big dimpled smile on her face. The couple sat down, hands interlocked. She rested her head on Lucas's shoulder feeling perfectly content. She wasn't worried about what Victoria would do once she realized she wasn't in Milan. She'd get her designs done on the plane ridet to Carolina and email them to department head. She could live her life the way she wanted and still run her company; she knew she could and she was going to prove it to Victoria. She was sick of the city and feeling alone, she missed everyone and Lucas being with her made her realize how much. She needed her friends, they were her whole support system, her family and she couldn't wait to have them back. She was going home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, reviews always welcome :) &amp; I promise I will update the other story soon xo


End file.
